Jaren Firstland
Jaren Firstland, aka Lady Jaren, aka Captain Jaren, aka "The Swashbuckler" Personality Jaren is above all things, reckless. She is ready to fight any time for any reason, which includes simply to have fun. When she lived within the walls of the city, going into bars and starting fights was a nightly pass time. She wants to live life to the fullest, and doesn't let anything stop her. She will try anything, do anything and be anyone to get what she wants, which is a bit of fun and a good adventure. Relationships Caelan: The first night they met, Caelan helped Jaren out of a bit of trouble. Jaren had gotten herself into a pretty extravagant fight and, after seeing her get thrown through a window, Caelan stepped in to help. Jaren then took Caelan out, they had a long talk about fantastical stories, Caelan took Jaren back home, and they had a good night together. Caelan was also the first person to know about Jaren's double life as an ex-captain low life and a high class innercircle Lady. Jaren didn't even think twice about running away to join Caelan's quest, and didn't even mention to her parents that she would be gone. Over the adventure, Caelan and Jaren maintained a relationship which only ended due to Caelan's sacrifice. Captain Lady Caelan Firstland: While Jaren was sailing around the Vistean Sea, Jaren found a young girl around 12 years old. She was lost and delirious, with amnesia to the point where she didn't even remember her name. Jaren took her under her wing, and adopted her. Jaren's daughter is named for her previous lover Caelan, in honor of their death, and in allusion to her amnesia. When Jaren retired her life as captain to seek other ventures, Lady Caelan took over her ship. History Jaren was born a noble woman under the title "Lady Jaren", but dreamed of being a pirate. She hated the nobel woman's life, all pomp and circumstance, rules and social conformity. She had a book when she was younger, a story of a famous pirate who sailed the high seas and stole treasure and lived a life full of adventure. She longed to have that kind of life. She bargained one thing with her parents, if she were taught to fence, she would stop being such a problem at home. When she was older, around 16, in that rebellious phase, she took her saber and ran away from home into the outer circle. She realised she looked rather out of place in her fancy clothing, so she traded in her incredibly expensive dress for several sets of more practical clothes. She made up a story for her life. She used to work on a pirate ship, which crashed and she wandered into The City, stranded until she could find a way to get back to the sea. She told this story to everyone she could, leaving off her last name and just going by "Jaren". However, she realised a flaw in her plan, as her parents began to search for her, so she snuck back into her house, and hid her new clothes and items. She began her double life, living days in the Inner circle and nights in the outer circle. Keeping each life separate from the other. No one knew, and she trained her stories to be able to explain any occurrence. Well, except being caught red handed by the person she had just slept with the night before. Calean became the first person, and last person who knew about her double life. Jaren did not explain to her noble circle that she would be gone for several months when she went to join Caelan's quest. Her parents set out missing person notices, and after some time, simply assumed her dead. When Calean died, Jaren took this as an opportunity, gathered some small part of her fortune, and left. She went up to Norcity, bought a boat, acquired a crew and set off under her new name "Captain Jaren" one she had used before, but never with this level of authenticity. She was more of an adventure seeker than a treasure hunting seaman, doing odd jobs and exploring the great sea. She met many different people, and her name got around. She found her daughter, who she raised to take her place, and after sometime, she grew bored of being captain, and went to be a gladiator for sometime on a pirate island. She still sails with her daughter, but her daughter is now the captain, and Jaren is simply tagging along for the adventure. Category:NPC's Category:The City